The unit serves all scientists at the Primate Center as well as affiliated scientists from outside institutions. The facility provides light microscopy (Phase, Fluorescence, Dark Field), transmission electron microscopy, scanning microscopy, computerized image analysis, and all photographic needs connected with these techniques. Two resident staff members are available for instruction of technicians, postdoctoral fellows and scientists, consultation, and processing of research material according to a variety of methodologies. Research material from fields as diverse as cardiac surgery, dentistry, dermatology, immunology, ophthalmology, virology, and zoology are routinely prepared and often processed to the level of statistical evaluation.